Iconic Area's
'Realm Of Mianite' The Realm of Mianite is the original Realm were three gods rule, Mianite overpowering the over world, Dianite ruling the nether and Ianite having Dominion of the End. In This Realm Dianite is Killed. Realm Of Ruxomar This Realm is traveled by by jumping through the void in the Inertia. Every person has a counterpart within this other world explained in Alternates on another of my pages. Here Ianite is discorparated and Dianite is revived after being killed, as well as Mianite is killed. Dagrun Dagrun is the Spawn civilization within the Realm of Ruxomar. The King of this town being King_Helgrind, this town after being populated to an extent the place is destroyed by taint. Afterwards the populace expands and the world corrupts due to World_Historian. Urulu Urulu also known as Uruullululul is a desert city with a Dragon in its caverns hidden underneath there agricultural civilization. This is also were the DG Worker lives and "works" as well as complains about the sand. Urulu is attacked by Withers, Enderdragons and Volcanic eruptions shortly before the worlds end. Mot is also a resident of Urulu and is a surprisingly nice guy. Spectre The Spectre is a dimension that puts you within a confined box next to other people Spectres. you are unable to enter another person Spectre or exit your box without either being automatically teleported or killed. Unless you are Opped. Mianite Factory This is were Devisor Gaines studies advanced technologies and generates mass amounts of power due to many Reactors. Here is also were the portal between Realms is created. Inertia Town This is the Town were the Pirates grew up and were Ianite is seen in a holographic form after her being kidnapped and trapped by Dianite. Inertia Jail Guard Tom and Guard Mark were the Guards of the Jail but after Marks death Tom was fired, and Farmer_Steve as well as Prince_Andor were both kept here for a short duration of time. This used to be Dianites Factory but Mianite took liberty to make it his own establishment. Inertia This is were the essential temple of Ianite is and were season one ends, This is also were Captain_Capsize was put down for "reasons" by her brother Skipper_Redbeard. Origin Ranch This is were the Gods lived when they were young and were Mianite resides most days. There also lies the gravestones for the supposedly deceased Mr and Mrs Kikoku (The Gods Parents.) Katsir Country Bat used to live here but when Mot arrived there for a business deal the place was subjugated by a unsuspected fire burning the civilization to the ground, over time they rebuild but that's not much of an improvement. This is were Martha's house is and the special door she has "only" can be surpassed by a Rowan Door Key. Cherry Ridge Farm This was originally Farmer_Steve's farm and where the Official Apple Picker (Tom) works. After some "activities" Tucker is given custody over the land, as well as later on it is burnt to the ground so Steve can have justice so his farm is not not owned by him. Mianite Temple In Season 1 a Mianite Temple appears and this enables Mianitees to pray to Mianite and behind the temple Jordan is given a code and coords, he goes to these coords and sees that Ianite is alive. later on underneath the statue of an Eagle a pin number must be entered. Jordan uses the code and is gifted the Armor Of Ianite. Dianite Temple This is stationed in the Nether and is similar to the Mianite temple so you can Pray but also there is parkour leading to mysterious gifts. Crypts These Crypts hold specific Items holding Mianites Quintessence or a persons personal life force. These items being, The Interloper, the Hoe of Growth, the Frost Walker boots and the Kikoku. Mianite Outpost This is an outpost compromised by the group allowing them to communicate with the Mianite Factory. Ianite's House This is her humble abode were she reaches her final form similar to Freeza (From DragonBall Z) and were she sadly discorporates. Jordan even built Ianite a memorial which fun-ally enough is the name of a Scythe given to Jordan by Martha. Furia's Dungeon Furia is a helper for Dianite but attempts to over through Dianite, "she" has a dungeon labyrinth place inside the mouth of a monster in the nether. she is also halfly responsible for Captain_Capsize's death. Transportational Void An interesting name yes but this is the place the team are trapped unconsciously in season one wile traveling through dimensions, and where they consciously travel from season 2 to the soon to be season 3 first world. Confusing yes?